Raven
Raven Korenthal (1989-present) is a lady fresh out of med school. She is the youngest therapist in her neighborhood in decades and is excited to use her expertise to assist people in difficult situations who have trouble controlling their powers. She is transgender and has been on estrogen since she was 17 years old. She also has a massive crush on her best friend who she has known since they were both 3 or 5, but is terrified of confessing to her. Personality Her main defining trait is how patient and willing to help other people she is. When she was 14, she started taking babysitting jobs in and around her neighborhood, and ever since then, she's been really good at taking care of people's kids. Her dream job is to be either a tutor, librarian, or teacher, but at the moment, she trains people's powers from her garage to save up enough money to get the required degrees to apply for those jobs. However, if someone is actively making an effort to hurt her or any of her friends, she will not hesitate to stand up for herself and all of them. She has a zero-tolerance policy for other people's hurtful words, and if they meant wholeheartedly to hurt, she will make sure they regret their decision to say whatever it is that they said. Like Arthur, she wants to find happiness via a close-knit relationship with someone she loves, but she's terrified of being rejected or losing her friendship. Although in most situations she will be open and outspoken about her emotions, when confronted by the girl she likes she will become quiet and a little bit shy. Powers Weak Positive Happiness She has the ability to create an illusory illustration in the minds of others of the stories she likes to tell. When she was a teenager she played a lot of Dungeons and Dragons, and is now a seasoned dungeon master, having played through multiple campaigns with Arthur. Through the experience of weaving a narrative, she has developed the ability to become so absorbed in the stories she tells that she can create entire illusory worlds that can be walked through by people, not unlike virtual reality. Unfortunately, she is not quite good enough at it that people can interact with the scenes she creates, requiring them to create original characters in order to change her worlds. Dysphoria Unfortunately, her ability to vividly see a reality that isn't there affects her just as much as it affects other people. Her dysphoria is a volatile combination of strong negative fear and sadness that results in her being unable to properly visualize herself. Although she has been on estrogen and testosterone blockers for a very long time, if someone misgenders her or does something that makes her feel like she is being seen as a man, she will see herself as having never started estrogen. No outward physical changes occur, but when she looks in a mirror she won't see her actual face and instead, she will see the face of what she would look like if she had not gone on hormone replacement therapy, depicted in canon as a photograph comprised of various clippings from magazines. Anger When she gets angry, her voice will drop at least two octaves in pitch. This isn't related to her magic, this is just her deciding that there's no point in attempting to keep up her vocal training when obviously whoever made her mad doesn't really care how hard she's worked on keeping her voice high. This natural ability of hers strikes fear into the hearts of those who intentionally make her mad. Trivia * She is very good at brushing and braiding hair to the point where Arthur asks his mom to talk to her for advice, as he has sensory issues. * She is Jewish. * Her favorite color is red, but she mainly wears pink. * She hates cooking and tends to lean towards frozen food. * Her little brother idolizes her. ** She has no idea this is the case. * She had an emo phase in high school, during which she dyed her hair bright red. * She would like to forget it ever happened. * Jones (god save them) likes to think of Raven's normal speaking voice as Grammy-award-winning artist St. Vincent. ** On the other hand, Raven's angry / pre-transition voice is likened to Jones's Savior.